fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaius Druitt
Appearance Gaius is a young man often described as being handsome by many people, especially those of the opposite sex; he is of an average height with a light complexion, and noticeably bright golden blond hair and a pair of elongated ears that end in a point, similar to that of an Elf. Gaius's typical appearance is that of rather pale surfer; he possesses a rather slim, yet surprisingly muscular physique in pretty much every portion of his body, but is shown to possess not a single ounce of unneeded muscle on his body and contains little to no fat whatsoever. Gaius has a light complexion to his skin, leaving him slightly pale compared to most others, leaving his skin looking something more like cream, while his skin is also noted to be rather soft, with the exception of his hands which are known for being rather calloused, a sign that he uses them frequently. Gaius possesses bright golden blond hair that commonly stands out in crowd, making him easily distinguishable in a foreign place. As stated he possesses long pointed elf-like ears, and while many mistake him for an actual Elf he is in fact one-hundred percent human; Gaius has stated that his ears are shaped the way they are because of a cosmetic surgery he had performed upon himself as a means of showing his love and respect to the elves that raised him, and he also points out that they offer no amount of enhanced hearing, and are just for show. Gaius possesses a slim, yet still highly toned body that possesses no amount of unnecessary muscle to it, and has little to no body fat. Gaius's physique has shown no real emphasis upon a certain area of his body, such as having more muscle in his arms or legs — his muscle tone mass is almost completely even in every area of his body. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat High Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Archer: Expert: General Weapons Specialist: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed Enhanced Speed: *'Immense Reflexes': Enhanced Endurance and Durability Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Enhanced Senses and Instincts Enhanced Senses and Instincts: Assorted Attributes High Level Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Expert and : Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully-fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki; literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mage's of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Gaius's Magical Aura is classified as a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Gaia's Blessings Gaia's Blessings ( , Gaia no Shukufuku, lit. Teachings of Mother Earth): *'Gaia's Invigoration' ( ), Gaia no Kakki lit. Place of Healing): Creation Creation ( , Kuriēshon lit. All Things in Nature) Relationships Quotes Trivia *Gaius's appearance is based off of the character Link from the game series Legend of Zelda. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Wizard Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Wizard Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Metal-Make User